paintedflowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint
Colors Personal paint color can be anything besides black and white. Colony paint colors are green for Foxglove, blue for Lily, lavender for Heather, and black for Fire. Plants Foxglove-Foxglove Colony makes their Colony paint out of this plant. It is very toxic and must be mixed with the counter poison before use. Produces a green color. Heather-Takes a lot of effort to harvest, and is used as the Heather Colony paint. Produces a lavender color. Lily-Lily Colony's paint color, a rare blue species. Produces a blue color. Tree Sap-Tree sap burned at exact temperature serves as Fire Colony's paint. Produces a black color. Madder Root-Makes a few shades of dark red. Bloodroot-Makes a few shades of pale red. Barberry Bark-Produces a few shades of green/yellow. Artichoke-Produces a few shades of green. Cornflower-Produces a few shades of blue. Blackberry-Produces a few shades of purple/pink. Trainee Paint Three dashes on the nose and chest worn by a trainee during training. Marks along their chest dashes denote level of competence in each area of training; five marks means a full mastery. The chest dashes are half colored in the cat’s secondary personal color. A trainee must learn four areas of training: hunting, fighting, gathering, and domestics. When the cat graduates, they keep the dashes on their chest (without the dots). Colony Variations Heather Colony- The chest dash is a wavy line with negative space in the middle. It is their first and secondary personal color. The dots are lavender. There are two short whisker-like marks of their second personal color on their muzzle, and a mark of their first color, changing to their second, from the nose going up. There are two secondary color marks next to it. Lily Colony- The chest dash consists of the first and second colors, with blue dots. There is a small wave on the botton of this mark, which is the secondary color. They have three thin lines on their nose up, connecting to make a triangle, that starts at the second color and fades to the first. Foxglove Colony- The chest dash splits into two parts. It starts in the second color and fades to the first. The dots are green. The nose mark is a small triangle like Lily Colony, but branches off into three parts. It starts in the second color and ends in the first. Fire Colony- The dash separates into many small parts, starting with the second color and fading into the first. The dots are black and there is no nose mark. This mark is mandatory. Colony and Name Marks Name marks are in their first color and on their forehead. Lily Colony- A blossom shape Foxglove Colony- A leaf shape Fire Colony- A bull head shape Heather Colony- A rush of air This mark is mandatory Role Marks Heather Colony- Hunter- A mark around the eyes, and a wave and a dot underneath each. Guard- A diamond shape with a dot in the middle and two swirls going down. There is also a small triangle at the bottom of the diamond, the point of the diamond and the triangle almost meeting. Gatherer- Braid shape falling down the cat's flank, partially in purple and partially in the cat's first personal color. A small spiral inside each semi-circle is also in their first personal color. Tutor/Nurse- Two symmetrical lines start on opposite sides of the underbelly. They curve in gently and curve out again, then making a sharp curve in and then down to about the center point. Two small lines at the top curving out take up the space between the two lines. In the middle is a diamond. The two small lines are purple, and the bottom of the two big lines is also Heather Colony's color. Everything else is the cat's personal color. Fire Colony- Hunter- A mark around the eyes that branches off at the beginning and end. Guard- Two symmetrical lines start in the center of the top of cat's shoulder, starting in the cat's first personal color and fading to black. The line goes out with a curve in again. Small black lines sprout from this, and in the middle, a small upside-down V in the cat's first personal color is present. Gatherer- A sharp black line going down the flank with a sharp turn up again on the side closest to the end of the flank. Near to the top the cat's first personal color will form lines, either sprouting from the black or separated. Tutor/Nurse- A line in the cat's first personal color starts at the shoulder and slowly slopes down to the flank. Black lines branch vertically off it, one of them(on the top) coming back in to make a triangle. Foxglove Colony- Hunter- A mark around the eyes with two whisker-like marks beneath them. Guard- A diamond in the cat's personal color with a green line through the middle and two green lines on the side of it. Gatherer- A large leaf going down the flank, the stem in green and the veins in the cat's first personal color. Tutor/Nurse- A green line starts at the top of cat's shoulder, and slopes down. As it reaches the bottom of the shoulder, it veers into two lines. On either side of this, another green line forms a leaf shape, the tip at the start of the haunches. The bottom half is the cat's personal color. In the middle are two lines, echoing the shape of the first V, although smaller, and a dot near the tip. All of those are in the cat's personal color. Lily Colony- Hunter- A mark around the eyes that branches off at the end with two whisker-like marks beneath them. Guards- A mark like a raindrop rests on their shoulder. It starts in blue and fades to the cat's first personal color. Inside is an upside-down U, and on the side of the mark going towards their stomach, two wave-lines, in the color blue, point onwards. Gatherer- Three lines go down the cats flank in a wave. The middle one is the longest, and it connects with the other two by thin lines. At the bottom of the long line there are two raindrops. There is also a small droplet at the bottom of the line at the edge of the flank. The two short ones start blue and fade to the cat's first personal color, and the long one does the opposite. The thin lines are the personal color and the droplets are blue. Tutor/Nurse- A C shape in the middle of its belly. Starting at the top of the C and coming down about 3/4 of the way is a blue line. Two small lines poke up from the original line, and in the very middle is a hollow circle. The hollow circle is in the cat's personal color. The top of the C is also in the personal color. Gallery bear.paint.png Trivia * All paint marks except deceased family marks, trainee marks, and name marks are symmetrical on the body. * Graduated cats have two trainee dashes without the dots as 'proof' that they graduated. Category:Paint Category:Colony Rules